Sumia
Sumia (スミア, Sumia, translated Smia in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. She is the mother of Cynthia, and can be a potential mother of Lucina and Morgan. Her birthday is November 24. According to the official Japanese website, she is voiced by Ayano Yamamoto.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara6.html Profile Sumia is first introduced in Chapter 2 when Lissa brings the Avatar to the Shepherds barracks. When she approaches the Avatar she promptly trips, leaving her embarrassed only to trip again when Chrom enters the barracks. Chrom announces that they'll be marching to Ferox to seek aid from them to deal with the constant threats of war from Plegia. Sumia tells Chrom that she needs to take care of something first. After defeating the Risen at Northroad, Chrom finds a pegasus who scares him. Sumia appears and calms the pegasus. She decides to stay a little while longer to heal the injured pegasus, promising to catch up soon. Later, when the party arrives at The Longfort, the Feroxi army believes that Chrom is an impostor and promptly attacks him. Just as Chrom is about to be hit by multiple Javelins, Sumia makes a timely rescue on the pegasus she encountered earlier. The Avatar becomes inspired by Chrom and Sumia riding on the pegasus to create the Pair Up strategy. Much later after Emmeryn is captured by Plegia, Chrom is in internal strife. Worried about him, Sumia tries to snap him out of it...by punching him. Should Chrom marry Sumia at the end of Chapter 11, Sumia becomes the new Queen of Ylisse and will give birth to Lucina two years afterwards. After the ambush on Carrion Isle, "Marth" reveals her identity as his daughter, Lucina from the future. Sumia at first does not believe that she is Lucina until she sees the Brand of the Exalt on her left eye, the same one on baby Lucina. After Lucina shares her story of the alternate future, Sumia and Lucina share a tender moment as Lucina happily hugs her mother, finally reunited. Personality She is a member of Chrom's Shepherds, and has the ability to understand the feelings of animals. She uses this ability to befriend and heal an injured pegasus. She is a klutz and feels she is not up to her job because of it, but has a hidden strength that most people lack. She is friends with fellow Pegasus Knight Cordelia, who aids her when she is in trouble and who she admires for her flawless demeanor. She loves to read as she sees books as an escape from her klutzy real life and she enjoys recommending her favorite stories to The Avatar. One of her favorite stories is called "Ribald Tales of the Faith War". She enjoys doing flower fortunes which motivates her to do her best in battle and solve her problems. She has a tendency to fall quite often. This problem is so bad, that she falls over for no reason more than anyone else in the army. In Game Base Stats | Pegasus Knight |1 |18 |6 |3 |11 |11+2 |8 |5 |7 |7 | Speed +2 | Lance - D | Iron Lance Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |75% |45% |25% |70% |70% |60% |30% |40% |} Max Stat Modifers | -2 | 0 | +2 | +3 | 0 | -2 | +1 |} Supports Romantic Supports *Chrom *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Gaius *Henry Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Sully *Cordelia *Cynthia *Morgan (Only if Sumia is her mother) *Lucina (Only if Sumia is her mother) Class Sets *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Cleric - Promotes to War Cleric or Sage *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Overall As the first aerial unit recruited, Sumia can be of very useful utility early on. She can be paired up with a unit of lesser movement, like Chrom or the Avatar, and bring them to their needed destination; she also gives large bonuses in skill and speed. In terms of her stats, she gains skill, HP, and speed quickly, with her other stats tagging along. Pairing her up with either the Avatar or Chrom can highlight her potential, as she can allow them to double and finish off opponents. She also gets a small increase in firepower, as she has neither high strength nor magic ratings. Sumia is also fragile, especially to bow users, which can be a pain when trying to carry a unit. Despite these flaws, Sumia is not a unit to be overlooked. In contrast to Cordelia, Sumia's growth rate in magic is higher, which makes her a better Falcon Knight healer or as a Dark Flier mage. Her higher speed and skill will also mean that she will double attack and critical much more often. Sumia should spend some time in the Dark Flier class regardless of the player's final class for her since she can learn the useful Galeforce skill. Reclassing Sumia's two class options are Cleric and Knight. As a Cleric, she may lose her ability to attack but she learns Miracle, which given her high luck, she can survive battles in dire situations. Healtouch also works well if the player decides to make her a Falcon Knight healer. As a War Cleric, Sumia is as strong as Lissa, but is faster and more skillful. The biggest gift from this class is Renewal, which should be on her regardless of what class she ends as. Sage wise, Sumia is not as stellar as Miriel or Ricken, and the skill to pull from this class would be Tomefaire to boost her offensive effectiveness as a Dark Flier. Sumia as a Knight makes her a very interesting unit. She is much faster than Kellam and skillful leading to more double attacks and criticals. Sumia does not gain much skills worth while as a Knight, but as a General and Great Knight, things are different. The General's Pavise will shave some damage off of her low defense caps in her base classes and with her high skill, will activate it often. Great Knight will teach her Luna making her a deadlier force offensively and Dual Guard+ will make her an even better Pair Up partner. Quotes Event Tiles *"You can learn a lot about this world from a pegasus's back. I see new things every day." (exp) *"Ooh! What's this? I can't wait to show Chrom!" (item) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"What a nice smile! I guess you're happy with what my flower-petal fortune said." (happy) *"I know I have a ways to go, but why don't we try fighting together in the next battle?" (team up) *"The flower-petal fortune said your dreams will come true! What do you dream about?" (dreams) Replying - Normal *"I make sure everyone is safe and sound. Nothing hurts like losing a comrade." (free time) Asking - Married *"Your hands are so warm, my love. Promise I’ll never lose you." (promise) *"You’re so dashing, (name). I’m lucky you don’t find some prettier girl." (compliment) *"I love you, (name). It warms my heart whenever you’re close." (love) *"What have you got there, my love? You seem eager not to lose it." (gift) Replying - Married *"No foe could ever drive us appart. And anyway, I’m tougher than I look." (promise) *"Oh, you’re just saying that! Hee hee! ...Sorry, I’m not good with compliments." (compliment) *"I love you too! Promise you’ll be mine and mine alone, forever." (love) *"Oh, this? I made you a lunch. Sorry if it’s squished. I dropped it. ...Twice." (gift) Asking - Child *"You’re such a strong child, Cynthia/Lucina/Morgan. Want to go train together?" (train) *"Need anything, Cynthia/Lucina/Morgan? Your trip through time must have been hard on you." (gift) *"Are you all right, Cynthia/Lucina/Morgan? You must be more careful out there." (concern) *"What kind of things did you do in the future, Cynthia/Lucina/Morgan?" (story) Replying - Child *"I’d never say no to my beautiful daughter, even if I do make a buffoon of myself." (train) *"Thanks, but just the thought is enough. You’re the greatest gift I could ask for." (gift) *"I’m doing just fine, I promise. Okay?" (concern) *"I struggled for a long time to keep up with the rest of the Shepherds. I must have picked every last flower in court trying to divine my place in the world. But eventually, things clicked and I fit in. You’ll find a home here, too. I know it." (story) Level Up *"If I can come this far, I can do anything!" (6-7 stats up) *"Maybe I can finally make a difference!" (4-5 stats up) *"About time I made some progress." (2-3 stats up) *"I just can't do anything right, can I?" (0-1 stat up) *"Look at all that you can accomplish if you try!" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"I'll give it my best shot." Armory *"Oh no! You're spending our gold and it's all my fault..." (buying) *"I wish I had more valuable things to offer..." (selling) *"It's a shame they can't forge a less clumsy me." (forging) Barracks Alone *"I haven't tripped in at least an hour! ...That's amazing. Was it something I ate?" (surge) Greetings *"Hello, Avatar. You’re up early this morning." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Is it time for a break?" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. We had a hard day today." (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. It’s getting late." (night) Greetings - Married to Avatar *"Hello, Avatar. It’s a beautiful morning." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. What’s in store for us today?" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. The day just zooms by, doesn’t it?" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. Why don’t you get some sleep?" (night) Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"We can do it!" *"Could be trouble." *"Stay strong!" *"Be careful!" *"Lookout!" *"Get ready!" *"Stay with me!" *"Stand tall." *"I'll look after you." Dual Strike *"Coming through!" *"Pardon me!" *"Don't trip!" *"My turn!" *"Let me!" Dual Guard *"Are you okay?" *"Are you alright?" *"I've gotcha!" Being Healed *"Oh, thank you!" *"I'll get the next one!" Critical *"For Ylisse!" *"Begone!" *"Here goes!" *"I'll end this now!" Defeated Enemy *"Victory!" Partner Defeats Enemy *"I'll get the next one!" *"That was amazing!" Death/Retreat Trivia *In her support conversation with the Avatar, she mentions that she reads a book called "Ribald Tales of the Faith War", a reference to the first Jugdral Series game, Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. *Sumia's official artwork depicts her wielding Luna. *Sumia's English voice actor, Danielle Judovits, also voices Nah. Gallery File:Sumia.jpg|Sumia's portrait in Awakening. File:Sumia liz.jpg|Sumia and Lissa. File:sumia confession.jpg|Sumia confessing her feelings to the Avatar File:Sumiaconfession.jpg|Sumia's full confession File:SmiaSketch.jpg|Concept art of Sumia. File:Sumiaconcept.jpg|Concept art of Sumia File:Sumia Cutscene Artwork.png|Sumia's cutscene artwork from Chapter 3. File:Sumia Falcon Knight FE13 Map Icon.png|An ingame map icon of Sumia as a Falcon Knight. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters